The Beginning Of The End
by AnimeFanAndLover13
Summary: Rin is a badass zombie ass kicker and Len is her not so badass zombie ass kicker. He's badass, but doesn't rock at zombie ass kicking like Rin does. Together with their friends, they will kill the zombies, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey guys! I'm starting a new story! As you can see, it's a Vocaloid one! For those who don't know what that is, it's a Japanese program that you buy and you can make the characters sing using melody and voice and, it has many different characters. Well, on with the story!**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Note:**

This '' means thought

This "" means speech

**Chapter 1**

Rin was walking down the street alone to her friend's house. Len was with the guys at Kaito's house. The sky was dull, and gloomy. Her neighbourhood was eerily quiet, which wasn't normal. But that didn't bother Rin, she was never afraid of anything. An example of that is when she and her friend Teto were staying late after school to study and when they were on their way to they houses, they ran into a bunch of drunk men who tried to seduce them and as soon as they even touched Teto, Rin knocked them out cold. She smirked at the memory. She kept walking down the street when she noticed that all of the houses looked abandoned. The doors were almost completely broken down and a few had some blood splattered on them. She decided to run to Teto's house, which wasn't very far away. When she got there she gasped in surprise.

Rin 'What happened here!'

The house looked like all the others. The door was broken down, and blood spewed over the front wall. She looked up at the window from Teto's bedroom and saw a few holes. They looked like bullet holes. There were noises coming from inside the house, like moans and groans, and you could here Teto shouting something.

Rin "Teto!"

She ran inside the house and saw a few rotting corpses unmoving with holes in their heads on the ground. Next to thm were Teto's parents. She ran past it to Teto's room which was up the stairs. Once up the stairs and in the hallway, she saw Teto shooting a few of those people. She then spotted Rin. She threw her a gun.

Teto "Start shooting em!"

Rin "Why!"

Teto "They're undead! Kill em by shooting em in the head!"

Rin hesitantly took aim, and fired a zombie right in it's head. She killed it easily with one shot, which went through it and killed the rest of the zombies. Teto looked stunned at her best friend and Rin was still in shock at what she had managed.

Teto "H-how did you do that!"

Rin dropped her gaze to the gun.

Rin "I… I don't know."

Her gaze then switched to her friend.

Teto "Well we can't stay here. Let's go find everyone else. Kaito's house isn't too far from here, let's go there first."

Rin "Good idea. Len's there anyway. He might know what's going on."

They ran to Kaito's house. It was next to an ice-cream parlor.

Rin "Figures."

Teto "Tell me about it. Come on, let's go."

Just so you know, they had their guns on them. Teto's parents were weapon makers. They made all kinds of weapons and amo so Teto and Rin stocked up everything she owned and left. They were in 2 really big bags the girls were carrying on their backs. They knocked on the door. Kaito opened the door and quickly brought them in.

Len "Rin!"

Ted "Teto!"

Len and Ted "What do you 2 think you're doing walking about when the undead are right outside!"

Rin and Teto sweat dropped.

Rin "Well, first of all, we have tons of guns and amo in our backpacks."

Teto "And second, they weren't on the street."

Len "That's no excuse! And you shouldn't have guns with you! You could hurt yourself badly!"

Ted "That goes for you too Teto!"

Kaito "Well anyway, the girls are here in case you were wondering. We also got amo. And guns too. Plus other weapons as well."

Rin "Okay, but what the hell is going on?"

Len "We don't know."

Ted "All we know is that people are dying and then coming back to life."

Gakupo "And that we need to get more weapons if we're going to survive."

Kaito "And ice-cream!"

Dell "And other foods!"

Mikuo "And also we're going to need a plan."

Teto "Where are the girls?"

Ted "They're preparing food. You can help them if you want."

Teto "Okay, I'll go. Rin, coming?"

Rin "Um, no. I want to try that shot again."

Teto "B-b-but! You could get hurt!"

Rin "I know! But I don't care! I felt so alive when I shot them with a single shot!"

Guys "What!"

Teto "I was trying to kill the zombies that invaded my house and killed my parents and when Rin came along and took the gun I offered her, she took a single shot, and it went through the guys head and hit the other 7. She killed 8 of em in one shot!"

The guys looked at Rin shocked and speechless. Teto took the chance to go to the kitchen.

Rin "I was shocked too."

Then all of a sudden, Miku screamed. Everyone raced to the kitchen, gun in hand, except Rin, and saw the door open with a group of zombies at the door trying to catch the girls. The guys weren't ready for this but Rin apparently was because without a second thought, she ran straight to them without a gun and started punching them and kicking them and tons more. She got Teto and Miku out of their grasp, and then moved for Meiko and Neru. She then saw that a zombie was about to bit into Haku and got her into safety followed by Luka, Gumi, and Miki. She had saved all the girls when a living dead grabbed her from behind and almost bit her but she had kicked it in the stomach and it flew off balance. She grabbed a simple pistol from Len's hands and shot all of them dead with only 2 shots.

Rin looked at the undead with complete and utter shock while everyone looked at her that way. She then snapped out of her trance.

Rin "Hurry up. We have to leave as soon as possible. The gun shots will have attracted other dead dudes and we can't afford to get into unnecessary battles. Grab all the food and amo this place has and let's go."

She went to get her and Teto's bags and hauled them over her shoulders with ease. Did I mention they were extremely heavy? Yeah, the girls work-out. So she grabbed every weapon and amo she could find and stuffed it into a bag. She left the guys finish the rest while she went to pack it into the car parked in the garage. Kaito had had it set up from the start, just in case.

Rin 'I wonder how I got that good?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low growl coming from in back of her. She turned around and came face to face with a dead guy. He opened his mouth about to bite, but with fast reflexes, she took out her gun and shot his brains out. The guys heard the shot and scurried to the basement/garage. They had all packed every single weapon they could find. Every thing from the house was in the car. Q-tips, cotton balls, bandages, food items, bags, clothes, shoes; everyone but her and Teto had brought all their clothes and shoes, everything. They all got in the car and opened the garage door and started driving.

Rin "Could we stop at Teto's house then mine?"

Teto "I'm not going back in there!"

Rin "I'll do it."

Len "I'm coming with you."

Rin "No, stay here. If I die, I die alone. No one else will get hurt. If I don't come back in 15 minutes, don't come looking for me, just leave."

They were about to object but knowing Rin, it would get them nowhere. So Rin got out of the car and ran into Teto's house. Once in, she got all of Teto's and Ted's belongings. Ted had left a few behind. She was about to leave when something jumped on her and made her fall. She lost her gun in the fall. She saw it was a dead dog. She shoved it off and kicked it in the face. It backed away but came back. She then grabbed its jaws and pushed until its jaw dislocated and it died. She went to the kitchen to grab every single knife and everything else and then the bathroom and pretty much everywhere until the house was empty of things light enough to carry and necessary. She then went outside and put it into the car.

Len "What happened? Did something happen?"

Rin "I ran into a dead dog and it made me drop my gun. It tried to bite me but I grabbed its jaws and pushed until it dislocated and he died. I grabbed my gun, did the tour of the house to grab everything, then left."

She finished with a smile. They all sweat dropped.

Teto "Leave it to Rin to make something so dangerous seem so fun and easy.

**A/N : Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Do you like it? Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed! R+R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first part! I'm gonna make it a long enough story, with lots o gore and yeah, maybe tons of incest, but I'm not sure yet. Keep reading! Love you all!**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 2**

After the incident in Teto's house, they went forth to Rin and Len's house. Len wasn't sure if he should go in the house or not, while Rin was almost jumping out the windows to get in.

Len "Um, I think _I _should go alone this time."

Rin "Nonsense, I'll go too, or alone. Depending on how you feel of course. So, do you want to come?"

Len didn't know what to choose. Of course he didn't want to go, but he most certainly didn't want his sister to go through the same problem as what happened at Teto's house.

Len "Uh, I, um, uh."

Rin "Okay then. See ya."

With that, she jumped out of the car before it could stop, simple pistol in hand, and ran to the house's entrance as fast as she could. She went through the door, which was already opened because the zombies had gotten in, but only a few were in the house. She shot them dead easily, and then went upstairs. She did the tour of the house again, got everything she wanted/needed, and then headed down the stairs to the basement to get whatever was left. She saw that the garage had been smashed in, so the undead were close.

Rin 'I hear them coming! They're so close I could almost see them!'

She then saw them running to her and she shot them. A few needed to be shot a couple of times.

Rin "Take that! And that! Haha suckers! You can bite my ass when I'm dead scum bags!"

She kept shooting until they were all down. She collected the rest of her things and ran to the car as fast as she could before the noise attracted any more zombies.

Rin "Open the door!"

Miku and Neru opened the door from the side and moved away so Rin could jump in and as soon as she was in, door still open, Meiko (who was driving by the way) pressed on the gas pedal and Rin closed the door and they drove away.

Rin "I got all the stuff I could find. Stupid undead bastards jumped (jumped=attacked) me, but I kicked their asses no worry."

She grinned after saying that. Len sighed exasperatedly.

Len "Rin, you are completely insane. You could have died! You could have killed yourself! I don't like it when you do that, it scares me shitless."

He pouted when she ruffled his hair while laughing.

Rin "Don't worry Len, I could take care of myself. I'm not stupid or careless, I'm just carefree. I can do it, you just have to trust me."

He pouted more but slightly smiled when she hugged him.

Teto "So where to now?"

Meiko "Uh, Kaito, do you have any idea?"

Kaito "Um, can we go to the mall? The big one with the ice-cream palace?"

Rin "Ugh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Kaito!"

Kaito grinned as wide as it could go and he did a thumbs up all in Rin's direction. She face-palmed.

Rin "Kaito, you could be such an idiot at times."

Kaito smiled some more before turning around and putting a little. Miku "So, what are you gonna do when we get to the mall?"

Teto "Well, for starters, I'm gonna send Rin on a suicide mission to make sure there aren't any dead guys moving around the mall."

Len heard her say that.

Len "_No way in hell will I let my twin sister go on that mission all alone and risk getting killed or beheaded or maybe even worse!_"

Teto "I was only joking! Geez, take a chill pill, god."

Len "I do not need to take medication thank you very much! I am perfectly calm!"

The girls were laughing at Len, and it pissed him off more.

Len "Why I oughta-!"

Rin "Calm down Mr. Grumpy pants. I won't do it alone. I'll go in with the shotgun Teto's parents made."

She smiled a really big smile because she knew that even though Len remained calm on the outside, he got a heart attack on the inside. So she started laughing because she couldn't help herself from it anymore.

Len "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

Rin "Of course it's not funny! It's hilarious!"

After her comment, the girls, including herself, laughed even harder.

Len "Well it's not for me."

He crossed his arms while the girls kept laughing. Rin then felt bad and stopped and then hugged him from behind and he finally gave in, turned around, and hugged his sister.

Rin "Aww, see? I'm not making fun of you."

Len "Never believed it for a second."

They both smiled at each other and looked deep into each other's eyes.

Luka "Um, hey guys? Is your love fest over yet? We're here you know."

They both snapped out of it and looked at Luka who was getting a few bags. Rin didn't bother get a bag and just ran out of the van after opening the door. She saw the mall and it looked pretty good. No blood anywhere.

Rin "Who goes in first?"

No one volunteered.

Rin "Sweet, I go first!"

She ran right in, as if there were no dangers ahead, and stopped when she saw the zombies coming towards her. She took out her shotgun and shot them all right in their heads. She kept walking forward, the others following from far behind trying to catch up. All of a sudden, she heard weird noises coming from her left. She looked to her left and smirked.

Rin "So there they are. Come get me assholes!"

She started shooting and kicking and punching and a whole bunch of other things while the others were trying not to die by shooting the ones that were coming closer to them.

Rin "Oh yeah! Take that!"

Len "Okay, my sister is crazy. This is not what she was like before. Sure she was tough, but never _this_ tough!"

Miku "No kidding. Holy shit!"

She ducked before a living dead could grab and bite her then she took aim and fired and it hit 2 of them with the same bullet.

Miku "What the fuck! Did you guys see that!"

They all nodded their heads.

Len "You're becoming better and better just like Rin! Holy crap!"

They kept firing and found that Miku was becoming awesome. Not as awesome as Rin of course, but awesome nonetheless. After they had managed to kill all of those undead guys, they went through the mall to find all kinds of stuff.

Rin "Hey Len! I found a place with lots of beds! And they're all separated by walls that make them look like rooms!"

Len looked up from the box of cereal he was holding in the grocery part of the shop.

Len "Really? Cool, show me."

Rin smiled and nodded then grabbed his hand and led him to the room with the other 'rooms' and showed him around.

Len "Cool, there are enough beds for everyone."

Rin "Yeah. Cool huh? I'll go tell the others."

She left to go tell them. When she found them she brought them all to the rooms. Len was already asleep in one of the beds. They all took a room and went to rest. Rin cuddled up to her brother in the bed and he hugged her back. She giggled.

Rin "So, how come I shoot so well? Do you know why?"

Len "Well, it may be mom's talent. I mean remember, she used to be a master at shooting. Every time she shot, it used to be perfect, and even better."

Rin "Yeah, true. I guess I get it from her. She _was_ pretty awesome. I remember when she used to take me hunting with her and when there was a herd of animals, she shot one and it went through to like, 12 more. She was so cool, I miss her so much."

Len "Me too. I miss her and dad."

Rin then hugged him tighter and he copied her motions.

Rin "Well, it could have been worse. We could have lost each other, or worse, you could have lost me or I could have lost you."

Len "Yeah, you're right."

Rin "And we have our friends to help us cope with the pain too. And they lost their families as well. We have to be strong for them."

Len "Yeah. I wonder why Teto wasn't too sad when she lost her mom and dad."

Rin "Well, every time I went there, she would always fight with them. It got so violent, sometimes she'd kick me out of the house for my own protection. She never liked her parents that much in the first place. She doesn't care about her parents, so their death didn't change anything. Ted though, he seems to be more affected. He seems quieter then usual."

Len "Well, Ted always had a great relationship with his parents. They always thought he was the perfect little angel, and I guess they thought Teto was the perfect little _devil_."

Rin "Yeah, maybe _that's_ why she doesn't like Ted all that much."

Len "Yeah, guess you're right. Well, we should get some sleep. Goodnight."

Rin "Night."

**A/N: So? What do you think? Do you like? Do you hate? Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy guys! By the way, if anyone has any suggestions or wants to be in it, just write it in the review. Well, enjoy!**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rin woke up by the sound of groaning coming from next to her. She grabbed her shotgun that lay next to her bed and aimed at-

Rin 'Len!'

She leaned in to try to hear what he was saying. It was muffled, but she could still hear a few words.

Len "No…Rin…don't…you'll die…I love you…mom…dad."

Rin was trying to figure out the dream he was having. Obviously it was about their family.

Rin 'What are you dreaming about?'

She leaned forward and tried to touch his shoulder, but he moved quickly. She then moved closer to his face and kissed his cheek.

Rin "Wake up Len."

He immediately woke up.

Len "Huh? What?"

Rin giggled.

Rin "You were having a bad dream of some kind. You okay?"

Len blushed and looked away while nodding.

Len "Yeah, I'm fine."

He then looked at her quickly.

Len "What time is it? And where are the others?"

Rin "Oh. It's 8 in the morning."

She said while looking at her watch.

Rin "And I think the others are up."

She got up and went to go check.

Rin "Yup, they're awake."

She smiled sweetly at him.

Len "Oh, thanks. Hey, where'd my shirt go?"

Rin "Oh, you mean this one?"

She said while holding up Len's shirt.

Len "Yeah, where d'you get it?"

Rin "From the floor next to my pistol. Oh, and have you seen my boots?"

Len "You mean those weird, black army-style boots?"

Rin "Yeah, those."

Len "At the foot of the bed."

She turned to her left and saw her boots and put them on. Okay, so this is basically what she's wearing right now. She was wearing a pair army style green pants, with a white tank-top under a light orange tank-top that said 'oranges' on the top, with the picture of an orange in the middle of the shirt, and then under it it said 'rock!'. Yes, she was wearing an orange bra under it all. She also wore the white bow on her head plus thick black fingerless gloves that almost went to her elbow.

Rin "Hurry up Len, I wanna go eat something."

Len "Yeah yeah, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

She exited the room to leave him to get ready.

Rin "So, what are we going to do today?"

Miku "Well, we were thinking of assigning a group leader."

Rin "Oh, I think that should be you hands down."

Ted "Well, we were thinking of making _you_ the leader. How does that sound?"

Rin "Uh, but I'm the youngest. Even 2 minutes younger then Len."

Kaito "So? It's okay. You're more awesome then any of us."

Rin "Okay, but Miku is second in command, and Teto is third."

Teto "Why am _I_ third?"

Rin "Because, you know how to build weapons out of everything, just like your parents. And you still have a pretty good aim."

Miku "But that doesn't explain why I deserve to be second."

Rin "Easy, because you have leadership skills and you have a very calm composure. So if I'm out, meaning, if I can't take care of the situation, you do it."

Miku "Oh, I understand now."

Rin "Neru, your parents worked in the hospital as doctors right?"

Neru "Yeah, why?"

Rin "Did you learn anything from what your parents did?"

Neru "Only _everything_. Why?"

Rin "Perfect. You're our doctor from now on."

Neru "B-but why me?"

Rin "You're the only one that knows anything that has to do with healing, so you're our group doctor."

Neru "O-okay. Fine."

Rin "Kaito, you're the food supplier. Not just ice-cream though, kay?"

Kaito "Yes sir! I mean ma'am!"

Rin "Gakupo, you're the swordsman of course. You keep my back when I fight and I keep yours. Any questions?"

Gakupo "None."

Rin "Good. Meiko, you keep an eye out for zombies. Tell us when you see them approaching."

Meiko "Sure. But can I still fight too?"

Rin "Of course. And that goes for the rest of you. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Mikuo "What about me?"

Rin "_You_, you fight alongside Miku."

Ted "Do I fight alongside Teto?"

Rin "Yes. Dell, Haku, your parents were computer geeks right? So you guys try to find the areas around the town that may have survivors. There might be some in the mall even."

Haku "Uh, sure."

Dell "Yes, of course."

Rin "Good. Now let's head out."

Len magically popped up next to Rin.

Len "And what about me?"

Rin turned around a little startled.

Rin "Oh, you stay with me and Gakupo and fight alongside him. We'll need all the help we can get. Oh! And look for survivors in the mall."

They all went out. Rin ran up the stairs before anyone could blink.

Len "Wait!"

Rin ran staright up and the next thing they heard were gunshots.

Rin "Yo! Len! Gakupo! Guys! Come on!"

They got up the stairs and saw a bunch of bodies on the ground and Rin walking further on so they had to hurry up.

Rin "Hey guys, I found a café up ahead. Be careful when you go in."

She opened the door and saw a knife coming towards her and Len almost died when she ducked right away and caught it between her pointer and thumb. She got back up and looked at it.

Rin "Hey Luka, isn't this _yours_?"

Luka picked it up and examined it.

Luka "Yeah, but the only other person I could think of using it is Luki. But I lost sight of him 3 days ago."

Rin walked further and went in back of the counter and found 3 guys hiding there.

Rin "Hey guys! I found Nero, Luki and Meito!"

Meiko, Neru and Luka ran to the counter and saw them.

Meiko "Meito!"

Meito "Meiko!"

Meito jumped into his sisters arms.

Meiko "Still chicken-shit I see."

Meito "Still an alcoholic I see."

Meiko then dropped him on the floor.

Neru "Nero!"

Nero "Neru!"

Neru ran to hug her brother.

Nero "I got a new high score on a videogame!"

Neru "I texted so many words using so little letters and beat my old record!"

They hugged tighter.

Luka "Luki!"

Luki "Luka!"

Luka ran to him and gave him a high-five.

Luki "I missed you sooo much!"

Luka "I missed you too!"

Rin "Ahem, can we get going now?"

Luki "Why is she ordering people around?"

Len "She's in charge."

Rin "Miku second-in-command and Teto third-in-command. So watch it."

Nero "Why is the youngest, literally, member in the group the one in command?"

Meito "I think they're pulling our leg."

Rin "Believe it or not, it's true. Now move out."

Before she could even step forward, zombies were coming to her really fast. She saw them run to the girls and guys and their weapons were knocked out of their hands.

Rin 'Oh no! What do I do!'

**A/N: Uh, cliff-hanger? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I wanted to do more but I wanted to leave you guys wondering. Anyway, R+R please! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Well, hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 4**

Rin didn't know what to do. She was frozen on the spot when she saw a knife. She quickly grabbed it and threw it directly at the zombie on Teto. She then shot 3 zombies with one bullet and then aimed and fired 4 more. She had freed Neru, Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, Teto, Nero, Ted, and Len. She then Took 2 more knives and caught 2 more zombies. Luki and Meito were then freed. She then got the ones on Luka, Meiko, Gakupo and 2 others with a single bullet. After she had killed the rest, all of them were safe and sound.

Miku "Now you guys see why Rin is the leader?"

The guys nodded their heads.

Rin "Come on, let's go. We gotta look for more survivors."

They kept walking through the mall and when they came at a computer shop, Dell and Haku were the first to go to it. They started looking for survivors, but located none.

Rin "Any survivors?"

Just as she went behind them they hid their screens.

Haku "Uh, nothing you would want to see."

Dell "Yeah, and your stomach might not handle it."

He then sweat-dropped just like the rest of the group.

Dell 'Yeah smart thing to say to the one who fights like a pro and is a master at it.'

Rin "Let me see."

She then moved their hands away and they looked down in shame and sadness. Right on the monitor, they had found Rin's parents, as zombies, crawling around the city. Her mom was missing her right middle and pinkie with a part of her foot bitten off. It was quite fresh. Her dad had half his arm missing, with an eyeball sticking out. The bites were fresh, since they were still bleeding heavily. She stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

Rin "A-are those, mom… and dad?"

Dell and Haku nodded their heads grimly.

Haku "Don't cry Rin, if it weren't them it would have been you."

She held the crying Rin in her arms. This was a first for everyone, even Len.

Len "I don't mean to be mean or anything but, I didn't even know she could cry."

Kito "Neither did I."

Miku "None of us did."

Rin kept crying when she decided she wanted to be the strong one. Everyone's parents were probably even worse off then hers. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to everyone with a determined frown.

Rin "Okay, so we know for a fact that everyone else may be dead. Let's try to look around in the mall to see if there are anymore zombies and/or survivors. Let's go."

They followed her close by. They went to all shops and cafés, food courts and restrooms. They had found 2 naked zombies in the girl's washroom. Rin was the only one that could kill them without gagging and/or giggling.

Rin "You guys were such babies! They're dead! Deal with it!"

Miku "_You_ try to deal with a naked couple who might have had sex! See how _you_ feel!"

Rin "I already did!"

Miku "Oh, right. Forgot!"

Rin "You're so hopeless."

Miku "Hey!"

Rin chuckled at her cleverness.

Rin "Anyway, we gotta keep moving. This is the only place that can be safe for all of us. So we need to make it really safe. Let's go kill off the rest of those zombies and finish the job so we can try to live a normal life."

Len "Uh, Rin, in case you haven't noticed, this life is far from normal."

Rin "No I have noticed. That's why I want to try my best to at least get rid of these canibals. There has _got_ to be _someone _alive out there, we just haven't found out who it is yet."

Meiko "What if there aren't any survivors what so ever?"

Rin "Then we're pretty much fucked."

Len "Since when do you swear?"

Rin "Since I decided being cute wasn't an option."

She smirked at him. He clearly didn't get the meaning of her words.

Rin "Alright, let's move out people!"

She led them as always then, just as they were about to enter a restaurant, a group of zombies attacked them. Rin got most of them of course, and Teto, Miku, Meiko, Neru and Luka got the rest.

Gumi "Could we go now? It's starting to smell of rotten flesh."

Rin "Sure. Let's try the restaurant now."

They went in the restaurant and found it all clear. They looked around and Rin found something.

Rin "Hey guys, come here."

They went to where she was and they saw blood. They followed the trail (more like Rin followed it) and it lead to a closed door. She put her hand on the knob, twisted it, and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see half a face of a pig trying to eat her. Part of it's front legs were missing and just as it was about to eat her, she pushed it off. It was a huge pig, and when it ran at her, she took a shotgun and shot it at it's brain. Those were the only incidents with zombies they had during the whole time of checking for zombies.

Rin 'Where to find that wheat stuff? Oh yeah! We gotta go to the grocery store! Damn it, I hope the wheat will get rid of the blood on our clothes.'

She then turned to the group who were trying to figure out what to do next.

Rin "We need to get some wheat to get this blood off of us."

Miku "How does that work?"

Rin "I read it somewhere."

They followed her to the store. They entered an old abandoned grocery and went looking around for a bag of wheat. They then heard a few voices. They sounded like 2 guys talking. They followed them, well Rin did, and then opened a door. She saw 2 heads turn to her.

Rin "Hey Gumi, Miki, come here."

They did as they were told and then gasped.

Miki "Mikio!"

Gumi "Gumo!"

Mikio "Miki!"

Gumo "Gumi!"

Rin "Jeez, a great big family reunion. Can we get on with it?"

Gumo "Wait. Hey girls, come out!"

Rin sighed and was about to walk away until she heard whining.

Gumo "Just come on Gakuko, you too Kaiko. There's someone here to see you."

Then suddenly, 2 girls came out of the room. Kaito and Gakupo came running to them.

Gakupo "Gakuko!"

Gakuko "Gakupo!"

Kaito "Kaiko!"

Kaiko "Kaito!"

They hugged and Rin was clearly getting annoyed.

Rin "Are we done now?"

They all nodded.

Rin "Good, now let's get moving. We need that wheat."

Gumo "I ain't following the rules of a kid."

Mikio "Neither am I."

Gakuko "I am."

Kaiko "So am I."

Rin "Suit yourselves. Let's move out."

They looked around the store until they found a few bags of wheat.

Rin "Only take 2."

They put 2 in a bag and made their way over to their room and grabbed all the bloodied clothes. They then brought them to a washing machine that was working and put a bit of wheat in the washing machine as well as soap and detergent.

Rin "Well, hope it works. If not, then oh well."

Miku "You don't know?"

Rin "Course not. I think I read it in a comic."

The rest sweat dropped.

Miku "You are just too surprising Rin."

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you didn't have to wait too too long. Forgive me! Well anyway, R+R! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hope I didn't make you guys wait so long. I was just, running low on ideas. Please, feel free to criticize my work and put in your own suggestions. I am more then glad to add them on. Well, enough of me talking. Enjoy!**

**The Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 5**

Rin "Aw man, they smell like hell!"

Miku "It's your fault for taking advice in a comic book."

Rin "Well, at least the blood is gone."

Len "I'm starving! Could we go now?"

Kaito "Yeah, I agree. Let's go already!"

Gakupo "Please?"

Gumo "Yeah come on!"

Rin "Why do boys always complain? God damnit Kaito, no ice cream!"

Kaito "Aw. Fine."

He threw his popsicle in back of him.

Mikuo "Aw man, now my hair has purple ice cream in it. Thanks a lot Kaito!"

Kaito "Welcome!"

Rin suddenly opened a door.

Rin "Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat."

Right when she turned around, a zombie was right there. Faster then she could react, Teto aimed and shot the zombie in the brain at a perfect angle to make sure she didn't hit Rin in any way but still shot the zombie. By the way, Rin was almost as tall as the zombie.

Rin "What the?"

She then turned around, along with everyone, to see Teto with a determined serious look on her face and holding a giant shotgun with one hand, very steadily, and smoke coming out of the gun hole.

Teto "It was about to bite you."

Rin "Wow, thanks."

She then walked out and the rest followed.

Rin 'Oh my god, how are we going to move about? We are a so much bigger group then I thought we'd be! Crap, and Len and the rest are all counting on me for everything. Why couldn't Miku be chosen as the leader? Why me? Oh yeah, cause Miku can sometimes be a cry baby. Oh, what are we going to do for food?'

Len "Um, hey Rin? Where are we going?"

Rin "Huh? Oh, um, how about we go to that Chinese food place right there?"

The all turned to where she pointed.

Miku "But what about those who don't like spicy food?"

Rin "Not all Chinese foods are spicy."

They all walked to the place and made sure that no zombies were around. When they did, they all went into the back and got food that was already ready. They ate so much, they were really full.

Gumi "Um, hey guys?"

They all turned to her.

Gumi "We have company."

As she finished saying that, they heard groans from all over and quickly went outside the restaurant. Rin was, of course, the first one out. There were more than what they had encountered.

Len "Watch out Kaiko!"

He shot a zombie right in front of her. Kaiko then quickly grabbed a pistol and shot 5 of them. Most of the girls shot a lot of them and Rin shot most of them. The guys killed some of them.

Meiko "Look out, there's more coming this way. Maybe we should start heading their way."

As they walked along, they started noticing that the groans got further and further away.

Rin "What the? The hell's going on here?"

She ran forward and started noticing something odd.

Rin "Guys! The zombies are afraid of me!"

Len "What!"

They all got there and tried to get near the zombies that were just piling in around them. Then, they noticed the zombies were smirking.

Miku "Damn! We got tricked into letting them surround us!"

Teto "Everyone, start firing on go!"

Rin "Ready… GO!"

As she said go, the zombies started running to them. Rin used her free hand to take out her switchblade. She killed the near ones with it, and shot the further ones. Everyone did the same, almost.

Rin 'Damn, they just keep coming. Those things seem to be evolving and becoming smarter. It's like they're, evolving!'

Rin "Guys, I think those things are evolving!"

Ted "What do you mean evolve?"

Rin "They're getting smarter."

All of a sudden, a chainsaw was heard out of nowhere. They all turned to the sound and saw that most of the zombies had gotten chainsaws.

Rin "Crap! Okay, girls! Go hide in the restaurant! Me and the guys will try to get rid of these! Now go!"

The girls, reluctantly, did as they were told. Even though they were quite good at shooting, they were nowhere near Rin's status. And they knew it too.

Rin "Careful Len!"

Len turned around just to dodge a hit from one of the chainsaw zombies. He jumped up and hit the zombie in the head with 2 bullets before it dropped dead. Kaito did something similar, except he used a machete instead. Rin took on 3 of them at the same time and, with great strength and speed, she took all of them down at the same time. Just as Dell finished killing his second zombie, he turned around and saw something terrifying.

Dell "Rin! Lookout!"

Just as Rin turned around, a zombie was dropping his chainsaw rather quickly. So she ducked right away, just getting scraped on her shoulder, and kicked it up on the stomach and it went flying up. As it was coming down, she grabbed a broken pipe lying around and thrust it up as the zombie came crashing down on her and it went right through it's left eye and the body landed on Rin.

Len 'That was too close.'

As he barely missed his shot to his third zombie, he noticed that Rin was swaying on her feet as she finished off 2 more zombies. She seemed to be losing energy quite fast.

Len "Mikio! Meito! Take Rin to the girls, and ask Neru to heal her. Go now!"

Rin "No! I can still fight!"

She killed three more zombies and almost fell over from blood loss. Len caught her before she fell over and handed her to Meito.

Len "Take good care of her, or else."

He caught the threat in his voice, and gulped at how menacing it was.

Mikio "Y-yeah, I'll make sure he does. You can count on me."

With that said, they made their way to the girls, making sure not to get bitten.

Meito "MEIKO!"

Meiko "Will you shut your trap! I'm right here!"

Meito "Oh, sorry. Here, take her to Neru and make sure she's healed."

Before Meiko could ask any questions, they were gone.

Meiko "Neru! You better heal Rin damn good, or else Len will have our heads!"

Neru "What happened?"

Meiko "I don't know, looks like a chainsaw wound."

Neru "Damn, this'll involve some stitching."

Meiko brought Rin on her back to the healing room and lay her down on the bed.

Neru "Crap, and she's supposed to be the leader."

Meiko "Hey shut up! You're no better then the rest of us!"

Neru "Okay! Jeez, take a chill pill."

Meiko "Sorry, just a little shocked at seeing Rin like this."

After a couple of minutes, Neru had found the needle and thread to stitch Rin's shoulder. When she was done, Rin was still sleeping.

Neru shook her lightly, but she didn't stir. Meiko shook her roughly, but she still didn't wake.

Miki "Hey, anything wrong here?"

Neru "We can't wake her up. Go get Len!"

Miki ran out of the door and went to get Len.

Miki "Len! Come quick! It's about Rin!"

Before she could blink, Len was right in front of her.

Len "Let's go."

They walked to where Rin was sleeping.

Len "Rin, wake up."

She didn't budge.

Len "Come on Rin! Wake up!"

He shook her roughly, but she still didn't stir.

Len "Oh no! This is all my fault! What are we gonna do!"

Teto suddenly walked in.

Teto "Guys! What's happening with Rin?"

Len "She's alright, just go back."

Teto "But-"

Len "Just go back!"

Teto "Okay, fine."

She stormed off.

Len "What am I going to do?"

Just then, Rin abruptly sat up and screamed.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Anyway, please rate and review! Thanks! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I haven't uploaded in like Ever! I was so busy and I know it;s not an excuse so therefore I will try to upload like, as many as possible before I have to go back to school in a few days. Well on with the story!**

**Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 6**

Len "RIN! Rin what's wrong!"

Rin was panting and looking wide eyed at Len.

Rin "LEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She hugged him for dear life.

Len "Of course I'm alive, what happened?"

Rin "I had a horrible dream that you and the others were killed by those zombies! they had taken Teto first, and it was so disgusting."

She was crying and hugging him tighter and tighter.

Rin "Len, those things got to you last, and it was the worst I have ever seen."

She gripped his arms and then sadness turned to anger.

Rin "I won't let them get to any of you, I swear they will not hurt any of you."

She let go of him and jumped off the bed. She looked around and smiled.

Rin "Everyone ok? anyone get bit or hit?"

Len "YOU DID! How could that not worry you!"

She chuckled and shook her head lightly.

Rin "Ah Len, it doesn't matter if I get hurt or not, what's important is that none of you did and you're all safe. Now hand me my guns so we can get back into action."

He looked down and hugged her.

Len "No, you'll get hurt again. I can't allow you to."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him back softly.

Rin "Len, you know that I'll need you by my side to help me kill those zombies right? Get a gun and some ammo, we're moving out."

He looked at her confused as she walked out of the door. She was still wearing her cammo shorts and tank top with the T-shirt under.

Rin "Guys! Listen up! There's a change in the plans, we're moving out of this dump and into the city. Boys, make sure that the gals are safe. Miku, Neru, Teto, front and center!"

Miku "Yes?"

Teto "Hm?"

Neru "Why me?"

Rin "Miku, prepare the guns. Teto, get anything you can to help create weapons. And Neru, you are fourth in command. Now let's move out."

She walked to Kaito and Ted. She told them the plan of action and got all the girls rounded up. She gave them each a weapon in case of emergency, and she tod the guys to stay behind her and the girls to stay around her but not too near. She opened the door to the inside of the mall and walked out alone.

Rin "Come and get the fresh meat you rotting flesh addicts!"

The zombies came running at her and she started shooting wildly and Len came out doing the same. Len and Rin were back to back shooting them, and then Kaito came out. All 3 were firing at the zombies. Ted then came out followed by Miku and Teto. With all of them shooting, the number of zombies was getting smaller and smaller. Rin almost ran out of ammo but provailed.

Rin "Move it move it move it! Let's go!"

She grabbed all the ammo there was and placed it on a bag and they headed for the lower floors, wiping out all zombies by the end of 3 hours.

Len "Where to now?"

Rin" The outside world my friend, our old home."

She walked to the opening of the mall, and a hoard f zombies was already there. She told them all to back up and hide, and she shot at the glass doors. She kept shooting, killing half the zombies before they could even get near her. She kept firing at record speed, and it wasn't just the gun. Len soon joined in, Miku and Teto shooting as fast as they can, no one going near Rin's speed. They headed to the doors after killing off the last few zombies. They had to move fast before the gun shots could bring any unwanted attention.

Teto "Guys where's Mikuo?"

Rin "Right...Shit!"

She ran out of the van but a hand caught her wrist.

Len "Nuh-uh, you're not gonna pull that stunt again."

Rin "Yes I am, whether you like it or not. Mikuo is essential and I'm gonna get him back no matter the cost."

She ran to the mall, and came back running 2 minutes later with something on her back.

Rin "Start the van!"

She ran faster and Miku started the van.

Len "What are you doing! She's still not in the van!"

Miku "Do you even know your sister?"

She pushed on the gas pedal and Len's heart sank as he saw his sister's figure getting fasrther and farther.

Len "TURN AROUND!"

Miku "Wait a damn second! Sheesh!"

Rin was getting faster and faster then jumped and landed in the van and they closed the door. She smirked at him and put Mikuo on his back. Len looked at him and then collapsed.

Rin "Oh Len, you should know your sister better."

She hugged him and placed his head on her lap as she smiled. The van kept moving and after half an hour Len started coming to.

Rin "Len? You ok?"

Len opened his eyes and saw his twin first. He looked around and saw everyone and even saw that Mikuo had come to.

Mikuo "Hey Len..."

Len "You're an idiot Mikuo, where were you?"

Rin "In a closet hiding like a baby. He had heard zombies coming and hid there, then fell asleep."

Len looked at him with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

Len "That is the lamest thing I have ever heard Mikuo. No offense but that is dumb for putting my sister in that sort of danger for that, you could have gotten the both of you killed!"

Rin placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes.

Rin "Len calm down, I don't care. He's important to us, he just had his chicken-shit moment. We all have them."

She waved her hand to everyone, showing him she meant it.

Rin "Even I do, like when I got hit by that chainsaw, it was a moment of weakness. We all get it, in different ways, some more lame then others, but we still all get it."

He hugged her and nodded then looked around at them all. They were smiling at him, and Mikuo was a little shy and awkward, trying to find a way to appologize.

Len "I accept your unsaid appology Mikuo, just be careful not to make a habbit of it, ok?"

Mikuo nodded and grinned, pounding Len's fist.

Kaito "Guys, City Hall coming up ahead. Zombies are crawling all near it."

Rin "Park in back of that building, then we'll head for City Hall."

They nodded and Miku parked the van. They got out with their guns ready and Mikuo got a big gun. They went out of the van and started shooting at the zombies crossing the street. They shot at them until the managed to get inside. They locked the doors and get ready for an ambush. As the zombies started coming, they shot them and shot many of them. Teto started using her customized weapons, which saved them a ton of ammo, and they were re-usable. A few of them also used the customized weapons, especially Rin. She was going on a roll with the zombie killing. Soon, there were barely any left, so she just took them out with bullets.

Rin "From now on we should use these and save the bullets. It will save us alot of trouble."

They all agreed and went further inside. The place was littered with dead zombies and live ones, it smelled of rotting flesh at every corner, and the zombies were so thin it was worse then seeing an alive anorexic person.

Neru "Ew, I think I just stepped on a face!"

Rin laughed and kept walking. They all followed and she turned around to face them. As she was about to say something, a zombie 3 heads taller then her came up behind her and aimed to bite her neck. With her beyond normal rapid reflexes, she stabbed him in the face and it went through his brain, all in under 4 seconds.

Rin "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I think we should stay here for a while, wipe out the zombies, and live here instead of the mall. Of course this will be a short stay, but it's better then the van. Who agrees?"

They mostly all raised their hands. Rin smiled and nodded.

Rin "Good, now let's go kill those undead little assholes before they cause some serious damage."

She lead the way and turned a corner, the rest following until they heard a distant but very loud scream, a woman's scream.

**A/N: Tada! Cliffy! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I really am sincerely sorry for not putting up anything any sooner, please forgive me! Anyways, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! Projects and school suck, but hey I finally am able to write! Anyways, hope you enjoy, and on with the story!**

**Beginning Of The End**

**Chapter 7**

Rin looked around, trying to find out where the scream came from. She ran ahead and a zombie stepped in her way. Len was about to charge when he noticed that Rin had sliced through it no problem.

Rin "Follow me guys! This way!"

Len followed first and was at her side, followed by the rest, that were taking out a few zombies as they hurried over.

Mikuo "Guys! Wait up! Kaiko fell!"

Rin turned around and was about to run towards them, until a child zombie came out of nowhere and jumped on Mikuo and bit his back. Miku turned around in time to see the bite.

Miku "Mikuo! No!"

She ran towards him but Rin gripped her arm and pulled her towards her.

Miku "Let me go! I have to help him!"

Rin "You can't, it's too late! He's done for!"

Mikuo dropped to the ground, and Kaiko was frozen solid by fear. She saw him open his eyes, and for a split second she was relieved, but her grabbed her leg and bit it. A blood curdling scream came from her mouth as he started feeding off of her.

Kaito "Kaiko! I'll save you!"

Kaiko "Go! Leave me! Kill us both! Hurry! Please!"

She was begging, crying, pleading him. With one look at Miku, their hearts were torn, and they both nodded. Back to back, they took aim, and fired at their siblings. The sound bounced off the walls, and the 2 ran towards the others, tears streaming their faces.

Rin "You were strong, you did what was best."

She hugged them, and Miku pushed her away.

Miku "You don't know how it feels Rin! It's not ok, I didn't do what was best! I could have saved him, I didn't! How would you feel had you lost Len!"

She dropped to the ground sobbing, and Rin was very aware of the danger they had brought. Kaito picked Miku up against her will and they ran towards the sounds of the screams. Rin kicked open a door, and saw a swarm of zombies rush towards them. She grabbed two kitchen knives and stabbed 5 of them, then rushed past 3 and stabbed 2 more. Len had hit 4 in total because he was too concerned for his sister than anything.

Len "Rin are you ok?"

Rin "I'm fine."

Len got more worried, her tone was never that cold. It was the first time she had gotten so troubled. What a time for Miku to mention that, especially after the dream she had.

Rin 'I knew the dream meant something, I should have kept my eye on them! This is my fault, I somehow provoked this, what have I done to them!'

The next thing she knew when she looked up was that she was surrounded by at least 50 undead. She smirked and took aim. She shot one knife and hit 3 of them, then she took her knife back and kept killing them left and right with little help of the others.

Rin "Guys, move in, I'll keep them distracted! Len, take control for Miku and Teto. Neru, keep them safe. Everyone, keep going! There's a lady in here, and I want to make sure that she comes out alive and well."

She then turned around to be face to face with a zombie about her height. She took the knife but it bit her shoulder. She cried out and then stabbed it multiple times in the head. She grabbed her injured shoulder, and turned to look at the rest, who were following her orders. She killed off 2 more zombies, and her breathing became erratic, so she leaned against the wall and took a break.

Len "Rin! We found the woman! She's-!"

Horror struck his eyes as he saw Rin against the wall with her eyes closed and blood pouring from her shoulder. He carefully approached her, and the closer he got, the more he noticed that her skin was extremely pale. He lifter her bangs and opened her eyes. They were blue, but such a bright blue that it was impossible to tell if she was dead or alive. She then shook and her other eye opened.

Len "Rin say something."

He waited a moment and then he heard a low moan of sorts. He was scared and took the weapon out of his pocket. She got closer, and he looked away.

Len "I'm sorry…"

Rin "For what? Can I have my weapon back?"

Len opened his eyes and looked at her amazed. She closed her right eye and winced as she touched it and held onto it, then she held out her other hand for the weapon.

Len "W-what happened to you! Why is your shoulder hurt!"

Rin "A zombie bit it, but it doesn't seem to affect me. I just feel so, different."

She took her weapon and placed it in her pocket. She then got up and held her hand out to the poor petrified Len.

Len "H-how are you not them! Rin I told you you'd get hurt! What happened!"

Rin smiled. She found it so adorable when he was ecstatic like that. She pulled him up and hugged him.

Rin "Len, if only I knew I'd tell you. But I don't. I am very glad that nothing happened to me, but on the other hand I am confused as to why I'm not dead."

She looked around and saw the others.

Rin "Come on, keep this a secret. If you see I'm starting to slow you guys down, finish me or let me die. When I'm one of them, end me. Don't hold back, just finish me. Understood?"

Len shook his head like a madman. He hugged her tightly enough for her to be uncomfortable but not yet in pain.

Len "No! Never! I couldn't, I'd rather die then let you be off like that! I can't, I really can't!"

He was crying, sobbing onto her shoulder, and she tried her best to comfort him while still minding her injured shoulder.

Rin "Len, you'll have to, Pretend I'm just another one of those things. That's what I'll be. I let 2 people die already, this would be punishment."

She hushed him before he could protest.

Rin "I can't let it slide, punishment has to be enforced."

She hugged him closely, then let him go as she walked towards the rest. The woman, who had a few bruises and a cut from her knife, was actually a very young woman, no older than twenty.

Rin "Miss, what is your name?"

The lady looked up at her timidly, frightened, then she told her very carefully, as if she had just remembered her own name.

Rin "Wait, I know you, you're the woman at my old school! You're the lady that took me to class whenever I was lost! I didn't know your first name was Kindra."

Kindra "Yes, I-I'm glad you remembered Rin."

She forced a smile to her face, and it wasn't that hard but the fear was still obvious on her features. She looked over to Len and smiled a bit more.

Kindra "Len, how good to see you! I didn't know if y-you both were still alive."

She reached into her jacket pocket and handed Rin a slip of paper. Rin looked at it curiously.

Rin "What is this?"

Kindra "It's the answer sheet you were supposed to fill out last week. I never got to give it to you."

Rin laughed and placed it in her pocket. She helped up Kindra and they started walking. So far, the way was clear. They headed up to the stairs, and were stopped by a bodyguard. Half his arm was gone and his stomach was hanging out. Rin chopped off the rest of his arm and then his head. They walked in and started walking upstairs.

Rin "I think that was the last of them, I didn't hear or see any. Nor do I sense anymore."

At that last comment Len looked at her oddly.

Len "Rin, what do you mean you don't sense them anymore?"

Rin "Ever since I woke up I felt them. Now I don't feel anymore of them. Why?"

Len "That's worrisome, what happened to you?"

Rin looked at him, and saw the concern, He was right; what DID happen to her?

**A/N: Hey, hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if it was a little shorter! I just ran out of ideas a bit, but hey, I'll make up for it for sure! Well, R&R! See ya!**


End file.
